


Una sera di Maggio a Parigi

by Sofy2801



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Martino incontra Niccolò dopo 15 anni dalla fine della loro storia, ed il ricordo di quella volta in cui Nicco insegnò a suonare il piano a Marti riaffiora nel suo cuore con una forza che pensava ormai di non poter più provare...





	Una sera di Maggio a Parigi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rareandbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/gifts).



> Dedicata a rareandbeautiful, che voleva avere delle lezioni di piano tra Marti e Nicco.
> 
> La cosa non è volutamente spinta oltre, perchè non ci stava nel contesto della storia di loro due che si incontrano dopo anni di separazione, perchè non sapevo se la "committente" avrebbe gradito, e perchè tutte le scene "hot" che ho in mente per questi due troveranno spazio in una raccolta ad hoc che inizierò presto.
> 
> Spero possa comunque piacervi!

L’aria era tiepida quella mattina di Maggio a Parigi, e Martino decise di uscire un po’ prima di casa per fare colazione seduto ai tavolini esterni della sua boulangerie preferita, proprio sotto casa.  
Di solito era di fretta, usciva sempre in ritardo o doveva correre ad un appuntamento, ma quella notte aveva dormito bene, aveva aperto gli occhi addirittura prima della sveglia e la bella giornata l’aveva messo di buon umore, quello giusto per godersi appieno la città dove viveva e lavorava ormai da 7 anni.

Era talmente allegro, che decise di prendere la metro non alla solita fermata, ma di fare un pezzo a piedi, senza neppure le cuffie alle orecchie che di solito lo accompagnavano in tutti i suoi spostamenti. Voleva proprio godersi la vita tutto intorno a lui.

E fu così che, girandosi distrattamente verso i cartelloni degli spettacoli in programma in zona, la sua attenzione venne attirata da un nome…un nome che gli spalancò le porte del suo passato, che lo fece tornare indietro di 20 anni, quando il ragazzino che era scoprì di essere omosessuale e si innamorò perdutamente del ragazzo più bello sulla faccia della terra…perché non poteva che essere lui, il Niccolò Fares che avrebbe tenuto un concerto di pianoforte fra una settimana.

Per tutto il giorno quel nome gli frullò nella testa, riportando a galla ricordi che aveva ormai chiuso a chiave in una scatola, insieme a tutti i bigliettini e post-it vari che Niccolò aveva fatto per lui durante la loro relazione, e che prontamente tirò fuori non appena arrivato a casa quella sera.

Erano stati insieme cinque anni, cinque meravigliosi anni di scoperte e amore, con qualche intoppo dovuto al problema di Nicco che però avevano superato insieme. Poi era arrivata la fine della storia, senza traumi o scenate, né tradimenti né discussioni. Niccolò aveva trovato un’opportunità di continuare a fare il musicista in America, Martino non poteva seguirlo e decisero di comune accordo che una storia a distanza, con quella distanza, non avrebbe mai funzionato.

Si erano sentiti spesso, si erano anche visti un paio di volte a Roma durante le feste, nei due anni successivi. Poi i messaggi si era fatti più rari, finché ad un certo punto erano cessati.

Martino aveva reagito meno peggio del previsto, o per lo meno di quanto i suoi amici si aspettassero. E pian piano era tornato a farsi una vita e a frequentare altri uomini. Aveva persino avuto una mezza cosa con Elia, di cui entrambi avevano riso a crepapelle quando avevano capito che non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte, e poi finalmente aveva trovato la persona giusta con cui sistemarsi.

Aveva conosciuto Stéphane in vacanza, e quella che sembrava un’avventura estiva si era poi trasformata in qualcosa di più, e fu così che Martino si ritrovò a trasferirsi a Parigi, facendo il corrispondente da lì per il giornale per cui lavorava come giornalista da qualche anno. Era innamorato, in un modo completamente diverso da come si era innamorato di Niccolò a 17 anni. Ma proprio quando avevano deciso di sposarsi, il destino mise Martino davanti all’ennesima prova: Stéphane morì nel deragliamento del treno che lo riportava a casa dopo un viaggio di lavoro a Marsiglia.

Da quel momento, chiuse il suo cuore all’amore. Era passato più di un anno, la sua vita andava avanti meccanicamente tra il lavoro, qualche amico, la casa in cui doveva essere felice con il suo uomo per il resto della vita, e che invece lo vedeva addormentarsi e svegliarsi da solo ogni giorno.

E ora, ritrovando un pezzo del suo passato, sentiva che gli stava succedendo qualcosa che non provava da tempo: si stava emozionando.

Per altri due giorni passò davanti a quel cartellone con l’annuncio del concerto prima di decidersi a comprare il biglietto.

Conosceva quel locale, non era proprio una sala da concerto, c’erano sì delle sedie in platea , ma c’erano anche un bar e degli angoli salottino, dove la gente poteva ascoltare la musica dal vivo ma fare anche conversazione.

Martino scelse con cura un posto da cui avrebbe potuto vedere bene Niccolò, ma senza la possibilità di essere visto, ben sapendo quali zone rimanevano più in ombra…la fortuna di avere un amico musicista che si era già esibito lì.

Quando Niccolò Fares salì sul palco, il cuore di Martino prese a battere forte come non gli capitava da anni, e sorrise: non c’erano dubbi, quell’affascinante quasi quarantenne che si stava sedendo al pianoforte era proprio il suo primo amore.

Alle prime note, Martino riconobbe la melodia…chiuse gli occhi e fu catapultato indietro ad un pomeriggio di Maggio del 2019 a casa Fares, al giorno in cui il suo ragazzo gli “insegnò” a suonare il piano…

******

I Fares erano fuori città per un matrimonio quel fine settimana, e Martino sarebbe rimasto a dormire il Sabato. Con la promessa però che Niccolò avrebbe studiato, aveva gli ultimi compiti ed interrogazioni per definire i voti che gli avrebbero dato i crediti alla maturità, e il patto con Anna Fares era che Martino non avrebbe pregiudicato il rendimento scolastico di Niccolò.  
Nicco aveva sbuffato, ma Marti aveva preso la cosa molto sul serio, e i voti di Niccolò avevano subito un’impennata, rendendolo il migliore della classe. Del resto, pensava Martino orgoglioso, non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno con l’intelligenza del suo ragazzo. 

Avevano finito una lunga sessione di studio, e mentre Marti stava decidendo che cosa si sarebbero fatti portare per cena quella sera, Niccolò iniziò a suonare il pianoforte.

Marti abbandonò il telefono a suo fianco e si mise a guardare il suo bellissimo ragazzo suonare…era indescrivibile quello che provava quando vedeva Niccolò così concentrato e preso dalla musica.   
Dopo qualche minuto in totale adorazione, lo raggiunse, e iniziò ad accarezzargli il ciuffo corvino aggrovigliato finché la musica finì.

“Era bellissimo”

“E’ uno dei miei pezzi preferiti…strano che non te l’avevo ancora suonato”

Nicco alzo la testa e Marti si chinò per dargli un bacio.

“Vorresti provare a suonare?”

Non ci aveva mai pensato…non era un granchè nelle cose pratiche e perciò non si era mai avvicinato a nessuno strumento, ma l’idea di poter condividere questo momento con l’uomo della sua vita gli diede l’input per dirgli di sì.

Nicco girò lo sgabello in modo che ci si potessero sedere tutti e due, Martino vicino al piano e lui subito dietro, con le mani pronte a guidare quelle di Marti sui tasti.

\- Non è una bella posizione per rimanere concentrati…. – pensò Martino, non appena sentì il corpo caldo del suo ragazzo schiacciarsi contro la sua schiena e le sue mani scivolare lungo le sue braccia per prendergli le mani – Cerca di stare concentrato – 

 

“Iniziamo con le scale, prima insieme, poi solo tu”  
E così Martino si ritrovò a fare le scale, prima giuste e poi al contrario, con le risate di Niccolò a solleticargli le orecchie e le sue mani bellissime a guidarlo.

“Mi sembra che te la cavi bene Rametta”

“Tutto merito dell’insegnante, Fares”

“Allora passiamo a qualcosa di più difficile, le prime battute di “Per Elisa”

“Ne sei sicuro?” chiese Martino titubante. Un contro era fare le scale, un conto un pezzo di un brano vero! Non voleva fare errori o che Nicco decidesse che non era proprio il caso di fargli toccare il piano, perché quell’intimità che si era creata tra di loro in quel momento era meravigliosa, e non voleva rovinarla.

“Ma certo! E’ la prima cosa che ti insegnano a suonare quando fai musica alle medie! Dai, è facilissimo”

Fu Niccolò a guidare le mani di Martino le prime volte, finchè riuscì a tirar fuori le prime note da solo, cosa di cui fu molto orgoglioso.

“Abbiamo scoperto un talento inaspettato” Nicco gli sussurrò all’orecchio, passando poi le labbra a fior di pelle in uno dei punti sensibili di Martino sul suo collo, mentre le sue mani lo stavano stringendo sempre di più a sé.

“Te lo ripeto, merito del mio maestro….” Marti chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che Nicco facesse quello che voleva di lui, perché sapeva che gli era assolutamente impossibile resistergli quando il suo ragazzo lo desiderava.

“Facciamo ancora un pezzo, e se lo farai bene avrai un premio”

Marti si girò verso Nicco, stava scherzando, vero? Interrompere il momento sexy per continuare a suonare?

“Sono serio, ancora un pezzo, concentrati e avrai un premio”

Marti sbuffò, ma lasciò che Niccolò lo guidasse nel proseguo della melodia, e incredibilmente riuscì a concentrarsi e a suonare da solo senza errori, nonostante fosse ormai chiaro quale sarebbe stato il premio…perché le mani di Niccolò erano ovunque su di lui e la situazione stava prendendo una piega decisamente erotica.

Quando ebbe finito, si appoggiò al petto del suo ragazzo, che nel frattempo aveva fatto scivolare le mani nei suoi pantaloni, facendo chiaramente capire che, per adesso, le lezioni di piano erano finite.

Martino non potè trattenere un gemito quando Nicco gli morse dolcemente il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Ti ho mai detto che una delle mie fantasie è di poter fare l’amore con te sul pianoforte?”

“No, ma credo sia arrivato il momento di metterla in pratica…”

******

L’applauso riportò Martino alla realtà. Il concerto continuò e lui aveva quasi voglia di piangere per tutte le emozioni che stava provando e che davvero credeva di non poter più sentire, nonostante sapesse che era stupido pensare di non poter essere più felice a 37 anni.

Quando Niccolò finì, si girò nella sua direzione e gli sorrise. Lo stesso sorriso che l’aveva fatto innamorare su due piedi il primo giorno in cui l’aveva visto davanti al cancello di scuola 20 anni prima.

In preda al panico, Marti decise di prendersi un drink, ed era assorto al bancone del bar quando una voce familiare lo chiamò.

“Martino Rametta”

“Niccolò Fares”, cercò di essere più naturale possibile ma il mondo girava vorticosamente intorno a lui.

Niccolò si sedette accanto a lui e ordinò un bicchiere d’acqua gasata con uno spicchio di limone. Marti lo guardò stupefatto.

“Sei diventato astemio?”

Nicco rise divertito. “No, ma devo limitarmi ad un calice di vino a pasto, per la mia terapia”

Martino annuì.

“Cosa ci fai a Parigi?”

“Ci vivo e ci lavoro da 7 anni. E tu? Quando sei tornato nel vecchio continente?”

“Faccio avanti/indietro in realtà, per alcuni mesi l’anno sono qui, poi un po’ a Roma e di nuovo a New York, Sono un nomade della musica, vado dove posso suonare”

“E’ stato davvero un bel concerto, comunque. Si vede che era questa la tua strada”

“Già” arrivò l’acqua e Niccolò propose un brindisi a quell’incontro inaspettato.

Si ritrovarono a parlare e a raccontarsi quindici anni di vita passati lontani uno dall’altro, camminando per le strade di Parigi quasi deserte. 

Nicco volle sapere come stavano i Contrabbandieri, e così Martino gli disse che l’unico rimasto a Roma era Elia, che aveva aperto un suo locale, mentre Luca viveva a Madrid da tempo e si era sistemato con una ragazza spagnola simpaticissima e avevano avuto da poco una coppia di gemelli. E Giovanni faceva il medico, principalmente a Milano, ma parte dell’anno come volontario in Africa per una ONG.

Un’ombra scura attraversò il volto di Niccolò a questa notizia, era una situazione che ben conosceva…così raccontò a Martino di suo marito Pete, che era medico anche lui, e che si ritrovò in Africa all’ennesima epidemia di Ebola, a cui non riuscì a sopravvivere.

Si vedeva che il dolore era ancora ben presente in lui, e Martino lo abbracciò. Lo capiva benissimo quello che provava, gli raccontò di Stéphane e le lacrime che entrambi versarono in quel momento segnarono come la fine di un capitolo delle loro vite, ed il possibile inizio di un altro. 

“Io ora devo andare, mia figlia starà dormendo con la baby sitter ormai da un pezzo, ma non voglio che non mi trovi se dovesse svegliarsi”

“Hai una figlia?”

“Sì, Natalie. L’abbiamo adottata quando aveva poco più di un anno, e adesso è una bellissima signorina di 8 anni”

“Ho sempre pensato che saresti stato un ottimo padre” 

“Ti va se domani ci vediamo tutti e tre alla Villette per pranzo e poi cinema? Oppure una passeggiata al parco. Noi andiamo ci andiamo sempre quando siamo a Parigi”

“Va benissimo qualsiasi cosa”

Si scambiarono il numero di telefono e si diedero appuntamento. Quando fu il momento di salutarsi, Niccolò lo sorprese con un leggerissimo bacio appena a lato della bocca.

“Sono felice, che ci siamo ritrovati”

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti per la lettura, i cuoricini e gli eventuali commenti!
> 
> A presto con tanti altri Rames moments.


End file.
